


I Love The Light That I've Found In You

by forcebondsweetheart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety, Ben is IN LOVE!, Cheating, Emotionally unstable, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Rey is rich AF, Self-Doubt, Slooooooow buurrrn, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcebondsweetheart/pseuds/forcebondsweetheart
Summary: Rey is living the life that she has been dreaming of, but she still feels lonely.Ben has everything he wants but he's curious to experience what love looks like.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I Love The Light That I've Found In You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for @_ekiasdoasart on ig for the moodboard and my beta readers Michaela, Sheenna and Andreah... This is my very FIRST reylo fic that I wrote :)

[ ](https://ibb.co/dj1S7yZ)

_Rey had the best life, at least that’s what people think. The years she spent at foster care being bullied and beaten wasn’t lost in her. She found strength in those years, an “independence” as she calls it. Being alone has never been a problem for her, she thought she was fine being with herself. Rey is secretly hoping that someone would understand; that someone would save her._

Loneliness consumed her for days before and continues to consume her days after…

She kept on thinking how she doesn’t deserve to be loved or to be in love. It’s just her destiny. Everytime she sees something beautiful around her she can’t help but be sad in secret. For a girl who is constantly ignored, for a girl who grew up in foster care and was always bullied by the other kids, it feels like no one wants to be with her.

She has been on guard with her emotions and attachments towards other people. For years she tried to be with people, however, they all ended up leaving her.

Rey sat down on the hardwood floor just near the glass walls, looking out the gloomy weather of London when her phone rang. She didn’t answer it, she’s too stubborn and has too many emotions to bear.

**_Five days ago._ **

_“Rey… I’m sorry.” He stood up and left her alone in the coffee shop._

_The whole time, she kept her head low, tightened her grip at the edge of her coat while fighting back tears._

_She listened closely to the noises around her wishing it’d drown out the insistent drone of his parting words. Her hands unconsciously curled around in a tight grip, she can feel the tears coming._

_“I guess it can’t be done.” And she’s right, no matter how hard she willed it to go away those words kept coming back to haunt her, hurt her, and ultimately break her._

_“I found someone else.”_

_Sitting across her, he’s looking at the hands that were gripping tighter to each time he speaks._

_“We’ve been going on for eight months. I’m sorry, I should’ve told you sooner.” She closed her eyes and a single drop of tear fell all so suddenly._

_Finding her way out of her memories, she slowly rose to her trembling feet and left the noisy coffee shop. The cold air and damp pavement mirrored her feelings. She felt free, but no trace of happiness._

The memory of that day is still clear in her thoughts. Her apartment, the distant city lights through the glass walls provided a small glow. Some of the boxes that are full of her stuff are still unopened while some are half opened, considering that she just moved in two weeks ago.

Her cat Chip, climbed to her knees and moved close to her chest at the sound of the thunder. The sight of him made Rey smile. Holding her cat closer, the next thing she knew, tears began streaming down her cheeks. Exhausted, she tried her hardest not to dwell on loneliness which has been filling up her days.

Rising from the floor, she stumbled towards her bedroom and plummeted onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a long time thinking about the things that could make her happy; there are tons of things that could have made her feel content and maybe make her feel a little bit complete. However, it would have wasted her whole life and all the hard work that she’d done would not matter. With all of these rumblings in her head, she closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

_…_

The next day got surprisingly brighter, and the sun’s glow pierced through the seemingly eternal dark night. Rey felt like she was almost lighter, she somehow felt unbothered. Rey is never the morning person, but she’s never late for work. That day, instead of grabbing a strong cup of tea and head onto her office; she went out and ate breakfast, which is something she doesn’t really do. Once in a while she thinks about cooking for herself then drops the notion.

Work is exhausting. She’s the boss of everyone, mostly. When you’re the boss you’re supposed to be taking care of everything and everyone and it involves a lot of decision making. The exhaustion is not easy to take yet it’s a welcome distraction from her chaotic mind.

“Have you packed your bags for New York yet?” Rose chimes in as she walked inside Rey’s office.

“Actually, I haven’t yet. Do you wanna help me pack after work?” Rey could see Rose’s eyes light up like it always does when she talks about anything outside work.

“I guess those clothes are not packing themselves, besides, I can tell you have not started anything yet.” Rose is younger than her- the youngest in their office yet she always acts like a mom.

“Okay you got me there, so is that a yes?” Rose exclaims. Rey couldn’t help rolling her eyes at Rose’s indirect response. 

“Ya know what, let’s now head out to my place, get pizza and help me pack for my flight for New York tomorrow.” Rey scooted close to Rose as she took her bag and went out with Rose.

For the whole time, Rose senses that Rey has been silent and the looks on her face is dreadful, she just knows that Rey isn’t entirely okay.

“Alright. Rey what’s wrong? You look more tired than usual.” Rose takes out a whole pile of clothes out of Rey’s closet and drops them in the bed.

“I don’t know, everything just seems to be exhausting and I feel like I can’t keep up sometimes.” Rey takes a slice of the warm pizza beside her and a glass of wine on her other hand.

“Hey, you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to go to New York City alone. Rey it’s just work.”

“I have to. Maz trusted me to go on this business trip and this is all I could do as of the following moment.”

“Okay do whatever you want, but please don’t forget to take care of yourself. It worries me you know.” Rose takes a piece of pizza and snatches the wine glass out of Rey’s hand.

Rey takes a deep sigh, sinking into Rose’s words. Rey realized that she hasn’t been taking care of herself that much lately. She drilled all her energy through work and taking care of Chip so that she could forget all the miserable things that are going on; but she knows that her thoughts will always have its way to mess her up.

“Hey Rose? What day is it tomorrow?”

Rose takes a little while to answer and studies Rey’s facial expression of her question “… it’s Valentine's day, why?”

“Hmm… nothing.” That _nothing_ really means something.

“Look I’m sorry that things ended up really messed up to you lately hun, but maybe your journey in this whole New York City can maybe bring you something. Something positive.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that Rose that really seems uncertain. What’s in store for me there anyways? I am only there for a business trip and that’s that. No other things.” Rey gets up, wipes her hand in the napkin and starts arranging the clothes that she needs to pack in her luggage.

“Rey do you have a dress? Like a formal dress? I heard that you’re gonna attend some fancy charity ball?” Rose asked with a smirk on her face.

“How did you know?” Confusion plastered in Rey’s face.

“Did you forget? Your emails, appointments, letters and calls come to me first before they even reach you?” Oh yeah right, Rey forgot.

“I don’t think I’ll be needing that Rose. I won’t be attending any formal necessities there, you know that I am very shy right?” Rey raised her eyebrows.

“Okay here’s a deal, how about I’ll catsit Chip since you won’t be back longer than usual and this time, just this time! I’ll catsit for free. How about that?” Rose runs through the closet attempting to find a dress for Rey. “I just need you to have a good time there alright? I have a big, positive feeling you’ll have a great time there, just don’t be shy. Didn’t Maz tell you that the Skywalker Company is a great partner for business?” Rose is right. Rose knows more about this stuff that Rey does.

“Will you please tell me, why are you doing this? You don’t seem like this more than usual.” Rey can feel that Rose is up to something that she doesn’t.

“Okay fine. You’ll be seeing the Skywalker Company right?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll be meeting everyone right?”

“What?… Rose please just get to the point.”

“I did a _little bit_ of research on the Skywalker Company and I think you’ll be meeting someone interesting.” Rose shakes her head as she clenches her hands together.

“Okay, then who is it?” 

“Ben Solo. Future CEO of the Skywalker Company.”


End file.
